


When the Day Met the Night

by BakerStTimeLord



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bofur, Female Nori (Tolkien), Modern Royalty, Slow Burn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStTimeLord/pseuds/BakerStTimeLord
Summary: Princess Bella Baggins has not gone by that name in seven years. Her parents wished her to live a regular life before ever needing to be thrusted into royalty, and for seven years it worked. Now Bella, now going by Bilbo, is in her third year of Uni when someone attempts to kill her.The threat was a direct result of the growing relations between the Kingdom of the Shire and the Wandering Kingdom. Upon her return home, she finds herself being handed off to the Wandering King's protection and she finds that she doesn't really like his stubbornness. Even though he is quite nice to look at...It also doesn't help that she has been arranged to marry him once the Wandering King recovers his Kingdom.





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so LONG since I've written fanfiction or anything. Almost over three years but this story had been nagging me since then. So I thought "One last time writing wouldn't hurt". So please don't harshly judge me, it's been a while since I have written anything.  
> This is not beta read and aside from it being modern and everyone being human I'm changing a lot of the narrative...like a lot. So expect changes and not so frequent updates.

When the Sun Princess had turned thirteen she fell off the face of the planet. Not by the hand of evil forces but by the will of her parents that had left it in their will that they wished their daughter had a few years of having a regular life. The Thain of the Shire had consented to his daughter's wishes and sent his precious granddaughter to the Kingdom of Gondor.

There she would attend her schooling under a different name but always under a watchful eye.

The Sun Princess had earned her name after she won over the heart of her people. They only had to look at her once to fall in love with the little Princess. She had the kindest and most forgiving soul in all of the Shire and many would bet everything to say in all of the Kingdoms. The name was coined on her Grandfather’s, the Thain, 60th birthday in which she wore a dress which looked as if someone had stolen the very rays of sun to create her dress.

Thus from that day on Princess Bella Baggins had become known as the Sun Princess.

It wasn’t the first change of name the little Princess would go through in her years.

Now at the age of twenty, everyone who knew her called her Bilbo.

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Bilbo we have to go!”, the last word was elongated to stress the fact they were late. Bilbo didn’t appreciate the fact her roommate had become her alarm clock since they first moved in together when they started the University of Gondor almost three years ago.

“One of these days I’ll dump a bucket of ice on you.”

At those words Bilbo attempted to get her eyes open, they fluttered and struggled but she could see Donna leaning over her vanity applying thick layers of mascara on her eyes. Bilbo admired her for waking up so early to perfect her makeup, if Bilbo didn’t love her bed as much then she would try to do the same. But alas, her blankets seemed to tighten around her as if by magic. It took an immense amount of effort to finally sit up on her bed, horrified by the sight in the mirror. Bilbo just released a groan as she saw how her curls were once again being untameable. It was the only thing she missed about living with her Grandfather there was always someone willing to help her fix her hair. Now her only solution was to cut and cut until knots would almost be impossible. Hopping off her bed and heading into the bathroom to clean her fact of any drool that she may have stuck on her round cheeks. She had no willpower to choose an outfit so she threw on a random dress. Reaching into the closet she picked the first thing her hand touched and pulled out a simple yellow wrap dress that would reach right above her knees. Her fingertips brushed along the floral embroidery the decorated the dress.

Picking up a brush she ran it through her hair quickly so there wouldn’t be any time for her to whine about how it hurt. Even after brushing it her curls would never die down but at least now it didn’t seem that the curls were actually knots.

“Oh, that’s just not fair. I’ve been up for over an hour getting ready and you just got up and already look cuter than me”

Bilbo rolled her eyes. “Shush you. You look like a Goddess”. It was true, Donna’s sleek black hair framed her sharp cheekbones perfectly. Everyone fawned over her, especially men who assumed she was straight, but Donna was as gay as she could be.

“Lies I tell you. But don’t try to fight me on this I have class in thirty minutes and won't be able to give you a ride later so let’s go”

Bilbo grabbed her green backpack filled to the brim with useless items but she would never take it out.

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Bilbo still had two hours before her first lecture of the day started. Majoring in English and Middle Earth History had gotten her a lot of those face. The face people make before they were going to ask the question “what are you going to do with  _that_ ”. It took Bilbo all her might not to just walk away from the person who asked her that question.

Spring was here and so the flowers had finally returned. Meaning she wouldn’t have to spend her day locked away in the library avoiding the cold. Bilbo took a seat under the tall green trees, knowing full well that it was an Oak Tree but it provided enough shade. People asked her why she didn’t at least minor in botany since she knew so much but she rather keep that a hobby than feel forced to learn something she loved learning.

The book she opened seemed to complain as she did, it must have been sitting in the library for so long that its bindings had gone hard.

This would be her normal day. Being woken up by Donna early in the morning only to sit somewhere on campus to read then head to class, eat dinner, return back to their small apartment when Donna was done being with her friends. Then, of course, Donna would suggest they go to a party but Bilbo had never been a very sociable person. She could make do but it tired her so much.

She wasn’t still fully awake. If she had a blanket she would have surely fallen back into the arms of sleep. Pushing back short strands of curls that were sliding their way down her face behind her ear. It was when she was alone when she thought back to her life, she didn’t miss the days under the limelight. They were fun when she was young and desired anything to get her mind off her parents but now she wasn’t sure they would even call her the Sun Princess. If Bilbo was completely honest with herself she would be more like the Cloudy Day Princess. Those days that make you want to climb into bed with an open window and have a book in your hands. A warm glass of tea steaming next to your bed would just tie it all together in perfection.

Yellow was still her favorite color of course, it was happy and Bilbo craved that happiness even though she didn’t know what would make her happy. The days Drogo would come see her were moments she felt pure bliss or when Gandalf came to be a guest speaker but would invite Bilbo to dinner were also happy. She would be a terrible heir to the throne, it was the reason she was so blessed to have many cousins who would get to the crown before her. Though the thought of her dear Grandfather dying was simply heartbreaking.

A fresh breeze of wind blew under the tree, it was a refreshing feeling that made her close her eyes and slightly tilt her head up to the sky.

It was then she felt something fly by her face. Opening her eyes with a startle she saw the long blade dug into the Oak tree.

_By Yavanna’s Light_

This would be a great moment to panic. To start screaming for help or for anyone to notice the knife thrown at her face. Instead, she stuffed the book in her back and with the cloth of her dress she pulled the knife out of the tree, stuffing it in her backpack as well and began running. Where were her grandfather's secret guards when she needed them?

Her eyes darted to everyone who was near her but none seemed to have malicious intentions written on their face and were not even noticing the small woman running through campus. Her hand found her phone quickly as she dialed her cousin, Drogo.

“Hey Bells”

“Someone just tried to kill me Drogo”

“WHAT”

She began to recount to him what happened in hushed whispers as she moved around the campus, moving from one crowded place to another. Fearing that whoever it waited for her to be alone to strike again.

Drogo was barking orders to people, not even talking to her, but she rather keep the line open. It was comforting to hear his voice and know that with a scream she would be able to tell him something was wrong.

“Bells, listen to me. Take the bus to the airport, you are coming home immediately”

“What? This can’t be dealt with here?”  
“We’ve been expanding our alliances Bells, we have new things to fear”

“Alright, just don’t stop talking to me please”

Drogo’s voice lead on as he talked about the girl he was seeing and how she was perfect. Bilbo was thankful to think of anything else at that moment. Her hand’s grip on one of the straps of her backpack was so tight her knuckles turned white. Her brown eyes darted around everywhere, looking at people’s faces and where their hands were, looking at anyone who spared a glance at her. The fear rushing through her was enough to keep her senses hyper-aware. She had begun walking towards the nearest bus stop when a giant figure stood in front of her. Making a squeak leave her mouth.

“Bilbo Baggins”, the voice was deep and familiar. It was as if a sudden wave of comfort rushed over her. Lifting her eyes to face the tall figure to see the familiar old wrinkled face of Gandalf.

“Oh Gandalf”, she cried out as she rushed to embrace the old man.

Drogo’s voice echoed out from her phone that rested behind Gandalf, she could hear him asking questions about Gandalf.

“My dear Bilbo, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost”, Gandalf chuckled as he hugged her back. Letting go to get a good look at her worried etched face. “What’s worrying you?”

“Let me just calm Drogo down, I’ll spill everything after”

It only took her a few moments to tell Drogo she was with Gandalf and only after she promised that she would go home for at least a week that he hung up. Don’t Bilbo wrong, she definitely was frightened for her life, but this was her home more than the Shire was now. The last thing she wanted was to be scared off from the comfort she was living to be under the sight of the entire country.

Retelling Gandalf her experience she took out the blade from her bag, it was being held between two very thick books before she set it in front of Gandalf in the private corner of the booth they sat in. It was a small restaurant and surprisingly Biblo was not hungry.

_Confound whoever threw that knife at me. I lost my appetite_.

Gandalf watched the blade with a certain unease, it was clear he was thinking more than he was saying but no matter how much Bilbo prodded he only responded with, “give me a moment to think”. So she let him drink, there was no rush. For the first time in a while, she was not even worried about the fact she was missing lecture.

The old man even had the audacity to bring his long pipe out and lighting it.  
“Gandalf, you shouldn’t be smoking inside”, she whispered to him looking over her shoulder to make sure that the manager nor the workers were looking.

He simply took a long drag out of his pipe and let out a circle of smoke float above them. She drummed her fingers on the table, wanting him to speak already but for all she knew he was planning a course of action so detailed that she would find it worth it to have waited for him. The smoke circle disappeared into the air and once it had dispersed Gandalf’s voice spoke, snapping her back into focus.

“Well, it was nice seeing you Bilbo. I’ll see you in the Shire”

Bilbo had to blink a few times. She knew Gandalf was vague but to be this vague.

“Excuse me, what! You are just leaving me after I was almost killed”, the words left her mouth in a hiss. If she had been hungry she could have yanked on his beard for good measure so he was lucky for that.

“Oh Bilbo, I’m sure you can defend yourself”, he chuckled as he stood up, towering over her.

“No no no no”, the words spilled out of her mouth as she stood up to face him, pressing her finger to his chest. There was no way she was going to let him leave her. “I’m going with you to the Shire. You are a coming with me, just let me go pack”

A laugh left Gandalf’s, immediately invoking a look of caution from Bilbo.

“You haven’t ordered me around in years, its good to see you still have some spark in you”.

“I’ll tell you Gandalf, I always have a spark but you set it off when you a treating this situation as if its nothing”. A warm smile spread on his lips as he patted the back of the small woman, his grey tweed suit, which was a bit larger than he was, and he began to lead her out the door.

“We shall do as you wish, but I do have people I would like to talk to here. So if you’d like we will meet at the airport for the night plane to the Shire”. At his words Bilbo nodded in agreement, holding her bag once again in front of her chest before throwing it on her back.  
“See you later, glad you are joining the adventure”, those were Gandalf’s last words before his long strides took him away from her. He hadn’t even given her time to ask her what adventure. She hadn’t wanted an adventure since she was a young girl. The simple word adventure used to get her blood running in excitement but now adventures left a foul taste in her mouth ever since her parent’s death. Bilbo much rather read them than ever embark on one, especially after this event.

On arriving to her apartment she gathered everything she would need for a little over a week, one never knew how long these Royal Safety lockdowns lasted. It would be better to be a little over prepared than under. She wrote a note for Donna and left money to cover rent for the next two months just to prepare Donna. Bilbo only hoped she wouldn’t use it for partying or twelve packs of cookies.

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

A few hours later she found herself on the plane. Her face glued to the window as she looked at the rolling green hills of the Shire start to appear. There was always fondness when she remembered the landscape of the Shire. Gondor was all sharp edges and coldness, but the Shire was always soft and welcoming. It had been probably hundreds of years since the last attempt on the life of a royal of the Shire had occurred. They were a peaceful people, the closest bond they had in terms of politically was with the people of Rivendell, even then it was a rarity. Bilbo liked keeping up with the politics of her country, not that there was much to keep up on. This moment in the plane had allowed her to go over everything that had happened that day. More specifically Drogo’s words.

_ We’ve been expanding our alliances Bells, we have new things to fear. _

Bilbo thought she had been keeping a close eye on her own Kingdom but this must have been kept under wraps. It sparked a curiosity in her to know who the Hobbits, what the people of the Shire called themselves, were dealing with.

“Gandalf?”, she asked the man next to her who was typing away on his phone.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Who is the Shire allied with?”

His soft blue eyes looked away from the screen of his phone to look at her before he spoke again, “ Well, there’s Rivendell”.

Bilbo nodded, that had been an obvious answer but not what she wanted to hear. She expected that he knew that but wasn’t telling her for some reason.

“That’s it.”  
“That’s it?” Bilbo’s eyebrows narrowed at the man, “Now I know that not to be true”.

“Well, alliances that are still a work in progress do not count as official alliances. But you will get all the political talk once we arrive, so get some rest, Bilbo. I fear you will need it”.

Bilbo would in fact, not sleep for the rest of the trip. The next four hours were sat in silence with her eyes looking at the pages of her book but she hadn’t flipped the page in thirty minutes. Her mind instead worked on every neighboring kingdom that could possibly be in the works of an alliance. But the politics and benefits didn’t seem to work well, many would require a bond with marriage, others wouldn’t need a small country like the Shire as their ally. The words did not settle her nerves. Nor did they give her the peace to let her rest. Especially not after her near-death experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be from Thorin's PoV because I like multiple PoVs. It will most of the time be Thorin and Bilbo but there might be some surprise chapters thrown in there.  
> Comments about what you think of it so far are appreciated, I'd love to hear what you all think.


End file.
